School Days Gender Bend
by CorrodedPawn
Summary: Fem! Makoto successfully acquired the crush of her dreams but it seems the popular Male! Sekai isn't ready to give her up just yet. Male! Sekai x Fem! Makoto x Male! Kotonoha. Requested Fic.


**Title** : School days Gender Bend

 **Characters** : Makoto Itou, Sekai Saionji, Kotonoha Katsura

 **Genre** : Romance, Drama

 **Rating** : M

The show isn't exactly innocent. Let's be real.

 **Summary** : Fem! Makoto successfully acquired the crush of her dreams but it seems the popular Male! Sekai isn't ready to give her up just yet. Male! Sekai x Fem! Makoto x Male! Kotonoha. Requested Fic.

 **Authors** **note** : I didn't want to change the names because I didn't want to get confused. Also I really have trouble sticking to the same tense so my apologies if it's distracting.

* * *

 **01**

Click!

.::.

 _ **Location: Sakakino Academy**_

 _ **Event: 10th Sakakino Academy Entrance Ceremony**_

.

..

 _Where is my name?_

Makoto wondered as her dark brown eyes scanned the list of names on the board placed in front of her. Her gaze eventually locked onto her name listed among several others under class 1-3.

She sighed with momentary relief and decided to take a glance to see other students but out of all of them only one caught her attention.

He was the type of guy she assumed only existed in her dreams. Even from this distance she noticed how handsome he was. His hair was a rich dark purple and the way he smiled made her wish it was directed at her.

She tore her gaze away from him and sighed to herself in defeat. There was no way a guy like that would ever take interest in her but there wasn't anything wrong with just thinking about him, right?

* * *

 _ **Location: Train Station**_

.

..

As the beginning of the second semester rolled on, Makoto noticed she shared the same train as he did to get to school.

She made sure to ditch her blazer and decided to go with the cuter version of the school uniform. The black vest hugged her stomach comfortably with the white long sleeved blouse underneath and the red bow tie on her shirt matched the same color as the one on her hair. She had to admit though, it felt uncomfortable having to wear a black skirt and stockings every day. She always felt that the skirt was a tad too short for her taste.

She had her earphones on as the train was already moving and her crush made his way to sit in his usual spot. Like every day, he cracked a book open and began reading.

Besides his joy of reading, Makoto only knew of two other facts about this guy: His name is Kotonoha Katsura and he is in class 1-4.

She remembered that a popular trend was going on in school and her best friend Sawanaga had failed on her numerous attempts to keep it due to her big mouth. Apparently, if you take a picture of the person you like on your phone and nobody else sees it for three weeks you end up with that person.

Makoto imagined how romantic it be if Katsura took a picture of her without her noticing but decided that he probably wasn't the type of guy to follow trends. He didn't seem to be the type that bothered over frivolous things like that.

 _Well if he won't then I will_ she thought to herself.

She opened up her blue flip phone and made sure that Katsura's image could be captured on her camera app. With a quick click of a button on her phone she captured the image not realizing that she stupidly forgot to remove the flash.

It startled Kotonoha of course but Makoto quickly recovered and tucked the phone away from his vision. She turned her attention to the window beside her hoping that he couldn't see her bright red face. She squinted a bit to focus on the reflection of the window. She spotted Katsura staring at her figure momentarily to see where the light might have come from and then returned his attention back to his book.

* * *

 _ **Location: Sakakino Academy**_

 _ **Room: 1-3**_

"This year has so many cute guys! I should definitely get a guy this semester!" Sawanaga exclaimed.

Makoto was too busy thinking about the picture she took moments ago at the train to pay much attention to her friend Taisuke Sawanaga. So she only paid half attention.

Taisuke Sawanaga was much taller than Makoto with light brown hair and teal eyes but she also had another noticeable feature like her nose which was rather long and pointy.

"Kotonoha Katsura is pretty hot too what do you think?" Sawanaga asked.

"Looks like we gotta get to our assigned seats," Makoto stated. She pointed at the list of seating arrangements up on the board.

This dismissed her friend as Makoto made her way to sit in her assigned seat.

She opened her flip phone again and stared at the picture she took of Katsura. Was she really that gullible to believe a charm could do anything for her love life?

 _I'll just delete it_ she ultimately decided.

The option to delete the photo appeared on her phone screen and she scrolled as the words were highlighted to secure her option. All she needed to do now was click the button.

"Itou, you're so girly."

Startled by the sound of a guy's voice she quickly closed her flip phone to see where the voice came from and was shocked to see Sekai Saionji staring back at her with a smirk on his face.

"S-Saionji," she stammered but noticed he was gesturing her to move aside to make room for him.

"Looks like we're going to be sitting next to each other for the rest of the semester," he smiled as she reluctantly moved aside to allow him to sit. He rested his elbow on the desk and rested a hand on the side of his cheek to tease her a bit more.

Sekai wasn't exactly unattractive, in fact, he was actually the most popular guy in school. He had deep brown hair with one rebellious strand sticking out at the top but it was his dark blue eyes that girls in school wouldn't shut up about. Makoto of course thought he was too much of a player to have a crush on because he didn't seem as nice as Katsura.

As the teacher began with the lesson she felt a poke at her side and she looked to see that Sekai scribbled something on his notebook for her to see.

.

Was that the phone charm?

..

Makoto inwardly groaned. Sekai was such a nosy guy. His writing was much lighter than hers she practically dug her pencil into the paper on her own notebook but that's how she always wrote.

.

 **Nope**

..

To which Sekai replied with:

It sure looked like it to me

.

 _Damn it Saionji_ Makoto sighed.

 **Okay fine you caught me -_-**

..

Makoto eyed him, pouting her lips in response and Sekai responded:

That's Kotonoha Katsura right? Lots of girls like that guy

.

She pressed her forehead against the table dramatically to show her displeasure with this conversation before replying once more.

 **Why do you care?**

..

Sekai stopped and stared at her momentarily as if deciding what to write next.

So for how many days did you have the picture?

.

 **Actually, this is my first day! x(**

..

"Uh!?"

His sudden reaction was priceless he seemed genuinely shocked. He stood up from his seat which prompted the teacher to order him to sit back down. The other students laughed but Sekai's best friend which was a dark haired guy with ruby colored eyes took a quick glance over his shoulder at the two.

* * *

 _ **Location: Hallway**_

"No way! Saionji sits next to you? You lucky girl!" Sawanaga squealed, patting her on the shoulder. Not only was Sawanaga the taller of the two but she was super strong too. Makoto was worried her shoulder would bruise from her friend's abuse.

"Can you hold back a little force Taisuke? You hit too hard!" Makoto complained, rubbing her sore shoulder.

"Oh man he's so hot. I bet he's really good in bed!" Sawanaga giggled. "Soon, little Makoto's not going to be so pure. She's going to become a woman!"

Makoto groaned as he friend yet again gave her a good smack on the back from Sawanaga's giddiness.

"Ow!" Makoto yelped.

"Itou"

The sound of Sekai's voice from behind startled her and she found him grabbing her hand.

"Saionji!" she gasped.

"I have news for you but it's private," he said with a smile.

"Whoa! Makoto! I didn't know you had it in you!" Sawanaga cheered.

"Shut up Sawanaga!" Makoto groaned as Saionji began to lead her away.

* * *

 _ **Location: Rooftop**_

As the two made their way to the rooftop Makoto couldn't help but wonder how Saionji had keys to the roof.

"How do you have the keys to go to the roof?" she asked.

"I'm the leader of the astronomy club," he stated proudly.

"We have an astronomy club?" Makoto asked, surprised.

"Well sort of, I mean I'm the only member. The faculty let me have the key for it so I can have this place whenever I want," Sekai answered.

"Oh. So you can bring girls up here," Makoto said with a deadpanned expression.

"You'd think that wouldn't you," he winked.

"Did you...did you tell anyone?" Makoto asked, rubbing the side of her arm nervously.

"I haven't told anyone else I mean besides that one guy," he commented nonchalantly.

Her eyes began to water and her bottom lip began to quiver.

"I knew it. You jerk!" she was moments away from breaking into a sob if it wasn't for Saionji's hands grabbing her shoulders to prevent her from running away in tears.

"I was joking," Saoinji assured her and released his grip on her shoulders. "Jeez, Itou you're so emotional."

"What's the _real_ reason you brought me up here, Saoinji?" she asked wiping away the small amount of tears that collected in her eyes.

"Hm," he wondered and showed her a picture of Katsura and Saoinji in gym attire. "I decided to bring proof in case you didn't believe me."

"W-what?" Makoto asked, trying to take a closer inspection at the picture but Saoinji pulled it away and closed the phone.

"We became friends in gym class. Turns out the guy isn't exactly too healthy. He had to take a break and so did I," Sekai mentioned.

"I didn't think you were sickly," Makoto said almost shocked.

"I'm not but I figured it was a good opportunity," he said, putting the phone back in his pocket. "How else are you going to meet your dream guy?"

Makoto's jaw dropped.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. "I mean what's the catch?"

"No catch," he assured her, giving her a small pat on her head. "You're very popular with guys in school. I think it only makes sense to make you happy."

She clasped her hands together and gave the brightest smile she could muster, not noticing the slight blush dusting Saoinji's cheeks at the sight of it.

"Thank you! I don't know how I can repay you!" she said happily, embracing him which shocked him at first but he wrapped his arms around her as well.

"You know if someone finds us like this it might get people talking," he teased.

Makoto's face reddened and she pulled away.

"S-sorry Saoinji," she apologized profusely.

"Sekai," he corrected her. "We're friends now Makoto. We'll keep in touch."

* * *

 _ **Location: Sakakino Academy Entrance**_

As Sekai was making his way to exit the academy he spotted his best friend waiting near the entrance of the school. Setsuna Kiyoura was a bit of a short guy he had to be about Makoto's size but what he lacked in height he made up for in looks. He had dark tousled hair and striking red eyes. He was also rarely seen without his red headphones that he carried around his neck.

"What were you talking to Itou for?" Kiyoura asked.

"Nothing important. I just wanted to be friends with her. Makoto's cute and all," Sekai answered.

Kiyoura made no effort to press Sekai further for information and decided to gesture with a nod that his friend should follow him.

"Let's go" he said.

* * *

 **An** : So is this good so far? Let me know. In the mean time I gotta work on the next chapter.


End file.
